노려보기의 달인/갤러리
래리티의 딜레마 Rarity in a hurry S1E17.png Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png Sweetie Belle confused S1E17.png Extremely nervous Rarity S1E17.png Rarity is worried S1E17.png Sweetie Belle offering Rarity her help S1E17.png Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png Rarity searching for materials S1E17.png Rarity trying to appeal Sweetie Belle S1E17.png Rarity realizes that she needs ribbon S1E17.png Rarity worried S1E17.png Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.png Sweetie Belle Knocks Over Ribbon S1E17.png Rarity staring S1E17.png Rarity before gasping S1E17.png Rarity dodging balls of yarn S1E17.png Rarity is shocked S1E17.png Rarity worried S01E17.png Sweetie Belle still a blank flank S01E17.png Rarity "what now" S01E17.png Rarity alarmed to see Fluttershy in doorway S1E17.png Fluttershy looks ar Rarity's material S1E17.png Fluttershy entering Rarity's house S1E17.png Opal in a basket S1E17.png Opalescence nicely groomed S01E17.png Rarity pouts angrily at Opal S01E17.png Fluttershy being nice S1E17.png Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png Opal cut Sweetie Belle's mane S01E17.png Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png Sweetie Belle "Maybe I could just stand over here and watch" S1E17.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png Scootaloo likes Fluttershy's idea S1E17.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png Rarity shocked S1E17.png Rarity under stress S1E17.png Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png CMC disappointed S01E17.png Super Happy CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay S1E17.png Fluttershy "Wait for me!" S1E17.png 큐티 마크 크루세이더를 돌보게 된 플러터샤이 The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png Fluttershy following the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy follows the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy is excited S1E17.png Twilight trotting through Ponyville S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png Twilight spinning S1E17.png Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png Twilight surprised face S1E17.png Twilight and Fluttershy "where are you off to?" S1E17.png Twilight to Zecora's S1E17.png Fluttershy to Twilight "The Everfree Forest?" S1E17.png Fluttershy rubbing her hooves S1E17.png Twilight how bout you S1E17.png Twilight what doing with the girls S1E17.png Fluttershy lands on the ground S1E17.png Fluttershy is very happy S1E17.png Twilight Wow S1E17.png Slightly confused Fluttershy S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels 2 S1E17.png Angel sleeping in his bed S1E17.png Fluttershy smiles S1E17.png Fluttershy stressed from CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy watches the CMC S1E17.png Angel spooked S1E17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png Fluttershy Teal eye close up S1E17.png Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png Sweetie Belle "creature catchers!" S01E17.png Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy raised eyebrow S1E17.png Sweetie Belle stares down the 'creature' S01E17.png Fluttershy wonder why S1E17.png Sweetie Belle running from 3 foot pony monster S1E17.png Fluttershy distrusts the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy things going bad S1E17.png Fluttershy things really bad S1E17.png Fluttershy surprised by the CMC's actions S1E17.png Fluttershy don't break S1E17.png CMC and broken table S01E17.png Fluttershy "Carpenters?" S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png Fluttershy shocked by the CMC's behavior S1E17.png Fluttershy doesn't like the amount of noise S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png Fluttershy 'I bet you can't beat me' S1E17.png Fluttershy squee S01E17.png Fluttershy inhaling S01E17.png Fluttershy holding her breath S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png Fluttershy NO S01E17.png Fluttershy raising her hoof S01E17.png Apple Bloom 'But we have more crusading to do!' S01E17.png Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png Sweetie Belle "and capes!" S01E17.png 잠자리에 든 크루세이더 Fluttershy sings her lullaby S1E17.png Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png Fluttershy Sings Lullaby S1E17.png The CMC in bed S1E17.png Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png Sweetie Belle starts singing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png Sweetie Belle keeps singing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings on the moon S1E17.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hopping in bed S01E17.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png Fluttershy in the room where the fillies are going to sleep S1E17.png Fluttershy looks out her window S1E17.png The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png Sweetie Belle chasing a chicken S1E17.png Fluttershy has had enough S1E17.png Fluttershy and the chicken S01E17.png Fluttershy and the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy stare prelude S1E17.png Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy and The Stare S01E17.png CMC see the Stare in action S01E17.png Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png CMC in bed S1E17.png CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png Fluttershy too quiet S1E17.png Fluttershy shocked because the CMC are gone S1E17.png Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy check coop S1E17.png Fluttershy checks the chicken coup for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy freaking out S1E17.png 코카트리스! Fluttershy worried because the CMC are missing S1E17.png Fluttershy is worried S1E17.png Apple Bloom calling "Scootalooooo!" S01E17.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out at Scootaloo S1E17.png Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png Fluttershy in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Fluttershy freaks out in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Fluttershy running with her eyes closed S1E17.png Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone closeup S01E17.png Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png Fluttershy "Oh no! The girls!" S1E17.png "Don't move" S1E17.png Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png Fluttershy blocks the CMC's path S1E17.png Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png Apple Bloom bumps into Fluttershy S1E17.png Sweetie Belle 'I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!' S1E17.png Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png Cockatrice roaring S1E17.png Snail crawling across Twilight's statue S1E17.png The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png Screaming CMCs S1E17.png Fluttershy being blown by the scream S1E17.png The CMC scream S1E17.png CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png Fluttershy spots the Cockatrice S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png Fluttershy tries to cover her view of the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png Cockatrice menacing gaze S01E17.png Fluttershy talks to the Cockatrice S1E17.png Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png Fluttershy about to do the stare S1E17.png Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy after defeating the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy listens to the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png 교훈 CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png Twilight make quite S1E17.png Twilight to princess S1E17.png Twilight wrong bout you S1E17.png Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight how so S1E17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png Fluttershy winking at Rarity S1E17.png Rarity talks to Fluttershy S1E17.png Rarity "how did you do that?" S01E17.png Twilight knows S1E17.png Fluttershy "Of course" S1E17.png Fluttershy hears Rarity's cat S1E17.png Rarity wants help with Opal S1E17.png Twilight disblief S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight look at Opal clawing Rarity S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png en:Stare Master/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리